Moonlight
by Crystal Stones
Summary: Princess Bella is sick, & she won't get well unless she gets this one thing she wants: the moon. The king's getting nowhere, because they say its pasted in the sky, its an egg, its made of green cheese...until a certain court jester helps him... One-shot.


**I don't own the plot. I got it from another story, and I just twisted it… a lot, and added romance. They're kind of OOC… especially Emmett… not to mention Edward. You'll see why… *smiles mysteriously***

* * *

Moonlight

Bella, the princess of the kingdom of Forks, was very sick. In fact, she was so sick, Carlisle, the king, was also sick of worry himself!

"When are you going to get better?" Carlisle said worriedly, clutching Bella's hand anxiously. "Name something, anything, and I will get it for you, as long as it cures you."

Bella coughed, her pale face much paler. "The moon."

Carlisle blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The moon," Bella, repeated. "If you get me the moon, I will be better. If you never get it, then I shall never get better. I want to wear it around my neck as a necklace."

"Oh." Carlisle was quiet, thinking of some way to get the moon. He put on a bright smile. "Well, just stay there, I shall go get the moon for you." He kissed her forehead, trying not to panic. How on earth was he going to get the moon?

He went out of Bella's room, and went to his throne and sat on it, thinking. Reaching no solution, he decided to get some help. He called for the greatest wizard in the kingdom.

"What do you want?" Rosalie snapped rudely, not caring that it was the king she was talking to. "I was in the middle of having an important lesson from Merlin!"

"Merlin? As in _the_ great wizard Merlin?" Carlisle gaped.

"Yeah, it was. Now can you please hurry up and tell me what you need?" she snapped, tossing her long blond hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, I need the moon," Carlisle said.

"The moon?" Rosalie snorted. "That is impossible! It is pasted in the sky! No one can remove it!"

"So you can't get it?" Carlisle asked, disappointed.

"No." She shook her head. "Sorry. Now, I've got to go." She disappeared in a cloud of mist.

Frustrated, Carlisle called for the kingdom's mathematician.

"Yes, sire?" Alice bowed humbly.

He got right to the chase. "I need the moon."

Alice just stared at him. "S- Sire, y- you want the m- moon?" she stuttered. "But that is impossible!"

"Prove it," he challenged.

"The moon is made of bronze, and it is three times the size of this palace! It will crush us all!" she wailed.

"Really?" he said, shocked. It was very different from what the wizard had said.

"I'm very sorry, but I can't get it for you," Alice apologized, scratching her head, making her black spikes disarranged.

"It's okay," the king nodded solemnly. "I will try to ask someone else."

"Well, tell me if you get a solution!" she chirped. "Later!" Alice skipped out of the room.

Getting worried that he will never get the moon, the king finally called his trusty Royal Advisor.

"You called?" Emmett boomed.

"I need the moon," Carlisle said immediately. "Any ideas on how to get it?"

"Well, a moon is a natural satellite that is in orbit around its parent planet. Our moon's diameter is one- fourth of Earth's. We will be able to go to the moon, but there is no way we will be able to bring it to this kingdom," Emmett said expertly, smiling the whole time, showing off his dimples.

Carlisle just stared at him for a few seconds, silent. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. "I have heard a lot of theories already, but so far, that is the funniest!"

Emmett was insulted. "Excuse me, but I do know for a fact that what I just said was true. I actually remembered that from school!

"Oh, it's okay Emmett. Thanks for cheering me up!" Carlisle chortled.

"But I wasn't trying to cheer you up!" Emmett said. "I was telling you what the moon is!"

"Yeah, yeah." Carlisle waved his hand. "You're dismissed."

Emmett walked out of the room, muttering angrily under his breath.

Carlisle decided to call the cook.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Esme smiled at him.

It took away his breath. You could say that the king had a … crush on the cook. They were on a first- name basis, something unheard of in the kingdom.

"Do you have any idea how to get the moon?" he asked quickly.

"The moon?" Esme laughed, tucking her long brown hair behind her ear. "Oh dear, I don't know. Isn't the moon an egg stuck in the sky?"

"An egg?" Carlisle repeated, dumbfounded. There was an egg in the sky?

"I don't actually know." Her nose wrinkled.

"I'm losing hope!" he groaned. "Bella won't get well unless she gets the moon!"

"And you never will, not in this state!" she exclaimed. "Look, I will call the court jester. Hopefully, he will cheer you up."

She walked away before he could utter another word. After a few minutes, the court jester came into the room, singing merrily, playing his lute.

"I hear you need some cheering up," he said, dancing around.

"I don't need cheering up!" he exploded. "I need the moon!" Before he knew it, he was telling the whole story to the court jester. He remained quiet the whole time, listening attentively, occasionally strumming his lute.

Finally, the king finished his rant. The court jester kept quiet, his brows wrinkled in concentration. Then, he got an idea.

"So, you said that you asked everyone what they thought of the moon. But did you ever ask Bella of what she thought?" he asked, his heart beating faster when he said her name.

The king was speechless. "Of course!" he yelled triumphantly. He stood up and hugged the court jester, something no king has ever done before. "Thank you! You are a pure genius! Esme is a genius for calling you!"

"Esme, you say?" he said. The king blushed slightly. "You do know she likes you."

"She what?" his eyes bulged.

The court jester laughed. "Yes, she does. I might even say _love_, but I'm not so sure."

"How do you know this?" he spluttered.

"I'm the court jester! You don't know how much information people tell me. Anyway, I know you also _love_ her. I say go for it. You have my full approval."

The king muttered something under his breath. The nerve of him, telling him to go for it! He would have strangled him if he wasn't so grateful for his help.

"Well, I'm going to go to the princess, and ask her what she thinks," he said, setting his lute down.

"Well, son, you go do that." The king sat down, his head reeling with the information that the court jester just told him.

Meanwhile, the court jester went to Bella's room. He tapped on her door lightly.

"Come in," a weak voice called.

He pushed the door open silently. As he saw Bella in bed, pale as snow, her complexion chalky, he drew in a sharp breath. He had never known that she was this sick!

"My princess," he said nervously. "I need to know what you think of the moon."

Bella scoffed. "Haven't we already been through this? I told you, you call me _Bella_, Edward. Or do you want me to also call you court jester?"

"I'm sorry, your high- Bella." He smiled at her, his green eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah, well… Now, your question about the moon? Well, I think that it is a small coin, about the size of my thumbnail." She held her thumb up weakly.

"I see." Edward smiled. "Well, thank you princess."

"What for?" she asked, puzzled.

"Nothing," he shook his head, smiling mysteriously. "Now, please excuse me." Edward slipped quietly out the door.

He quickly went to the kingdom's blacksmith.

"Hey Jasper, I need a favor," he said.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked in his Southern drawl, pushing his blond hair out of his face.

"Well, I need you to form a small coin about the size of a thumbnail," Edward explained. "It needs to have a little hole, so you can put a piece of string though it.

He shrugged. "Sure."

He worked quickly, and soon, he handed Edward the "moon". Edward looked at its shiny and smooth surface.

"Thanks Jasper," he said gratefully. "I owe you one."

"If you don't mind… what exactly is that supposed to be?"

"This is the moon," he answered.

Jasper was puzzled. "But I thought that he moon is extremely heavy, and it is made of pure silver."

Edward smiled mysteriously. "That's what _you_ think. Now finish working, so you can go to Alice?"

"Alice? The Great Mathematician? Why will I go to her? I mean, I don't like her, or anything… And I know she doesn't like me." Jasper was babbling nervously.

"Are you sure?" Edward raised his brow. "Well, just take my advice. Trust me." He winked at him, and he went out happily.

On the way to Bella's bedroom, he bumped into Emmett.

"Whoa," Edward looked at him. Emmett looked angry. "What happened?"

"Go ask the king," he said sourly.

"I know," he replied. "Now, I know what… or should I say who- would cheer you up: Rosalie."

"Rosalie…" he got a dreamy look in his face, and snapped out of it. "I like her, but she never even glances at my direction," Emmett confessed sadly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Edward said. "Go to her and cheer her up. She's also unhappy, because the king ruined her little chat with Merlin."

He left Emmett and continued on his way to Bella's room. Finally, he arrived there, and tapped the door. He pushed it open and went in. He looked at Bella. In those few minutes, she had become worse.

"What do you want?" she groaned.

"I've got something for you. Close your eyes. Come on, close them!" Edward said childishly.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked warily as Edward fastened the Moon Necklace around her neck. Her eyes opened wide when she felt it.

"The moon… I have the moon!" she squealed. Immediately, color flushed though her cheeks. She tried to sit up straighter, but she fell back down.

"Whoa there. You're still weak," Edward cautioned. "Let me call the King. I know he will be happy with your improvement."

Bella nodded eagerly, so he quietly went out to get the King.

_**Two days after, evening**_

Edward went in her room. "You called?" He asked.

Sitting by her bed, staring out the window, she beckoned for Edward to come in. She was already healthy, all traces of sickness gone.

"Sit," she said, patting the space next to her. He did, and she immediately leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled contentedly. They just sat there, staring at the dark night sky and the bright moon…

…Wait_. Moon?_

Edward tensed. Didn't she realize that the moon was supposed to be around her neck? If she realized this, she was bound to get sick again.

"What's wrong?" Bella murmured, snuggling closer.

He gulped. "What do you see outside?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why, I see the dark sky, the twinkling stars… and the moon, of course." She laughed.

"Isn't the moon supposed to be around your neck?" Edward said, puzzled why she wasn't reacting.

She laughed again. "Of course it is!"

"Then how can it be out there?" he persisted.

"Because when you got the moon for me, another moon grew and replaced it, silly!"

"Oh." He was relieved.

"Did the moon really cause your sickness?" Edward asked.

'Well…" she paused. "Partly. Another thing also caused it…"

"Which was?"

"Love," she answered simply.

"Love," Edward echoed.

"Yes, love." She turned to Edward and looked at him straight in the eye. "Edward, I love you."

It didn't take long for him to reply. "I love you, too, my princess."

This time, he meant it as a term of endearment, and Bella realized it.

He leaned closer and kissed her lips. After all this time, he finally did it. Bella responded, and he felt like he was floating. Bella was finally healed whole, because some things can't be seen by others, like her heart.

They kissed passionately under the moonlight that shone upon them.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! This was my first time writing from a third person's POV. From simply making Bella and Edward a couple, I made them all couples! It's weird how stories turn out. I read this story two years ago, and I still remembered it! It's titled "Many Moons", which is the original. :) I'm soooo happy, because this is the last day of school, which is why I made this as a sort of celebration! Please review! Please??? **

**Jen**


End file.
